Deep Six
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: This is the book Deep Six by McGee. It is not actually written by McGee, but it is a chapter story like the book. It is by sugarbubbles95, NOT McGee. The NCIS team sort of comments at the end of each chapter...just read it to find out. Enjoy!
1. Prologue, Thoughts and Mourning

**Hey guys! I thought writing "Deep Six" by Thom E Gemcity would be fun. This is not the "real book", but made up by me. In the next chapters, characters from NCIS will comment on the book. So this is the prologue, and I hope you enjoy it. It is kind of based on NCIS episodes.**

**To clarify, Annie Jhepard is Jenny Shepard, L.J. Tibbs is Gibbs, Troy Movvo is Tom Morrow, the old director, SICN is NCIS, Kayla is Kate, Tommy is Tony, Lisa is Ziva, Amy Sutton is Abby, Dan is Ducky, Kari is Ari and McGregor is McGee.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Deep Six....so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue, Thoughts and Mourning

L.J Tibbs sat, slouching, on his chair, a bottle of whisky in his hand. Each swig he took, the more he thought about it. Troy Movvo, the Director of SICN, had retired. And who replaced him made the truth even harder to bear. Annie Jhepard, his old love interest had become the new director. Who had ever heard of a female Director?

Tibbs took another swig, remembering about Kayla. Kayla, who had died when Kari had shot her. The bullet was meant for Tibbs. So many people had died for him. He dreamt every night of Kayla just screaming at him, why _she_ had to take the damn bullet, not him. Tibbs, already an outcast in his own world, scarred by the terrible childhood tragedy that had happened, was now wading in the deep river of sadness. Tommy seemed to blame Tibbs for it. Kayla was Tommy's best friend, he even felt attracted to her, and now Tibbs had ended her life.

* * *

McGregor was walking towards the bullpen, his head hung in deep sadness. The death of Kayla was too much. Kayla, Tommy, McGregor, Amy Sutton, Dan and Tibbs, a close knit family, now torn apart by the death of Kayla. Oh how could Kari be so cruel?

As he came closer, he saw the figure of Tibbs with a bottle of whisky in hand, slouching in the dim light. Immediately, McGregor rushed towards him.

"Tibbs," McGregor scolded, "You know you should not drink a whole bottle of whisky in one go." Tibbs looked up to McGregor with bleary, red eyes. A small smile formed on the old, lined face.

"McGregor, the person I just needed," Tibbs murmured.

"Go home, Tibbs. You have been here for too long. Come on, I will take you home," McGregor kindly helped Tibbs onto his feet, and Tibbs hobbled alongside McGregor to the elevator. The elevator door shut, leaving the bull pen silent, the feeling of deep grief still hanging in the clear air.

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? Please review, it would make me really happy. More reviews, the faster I update. That is my policy. So, please review! Thanks! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1, Lisa and Annie

**Sorry for the long update time...but here it is! Tiva and Jibbs moments included! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Tibbs walked in to the bullpen, bright and early, determined that nothing would bring him down. McGregor, as usual, was already sitting down at his desk, typing away, finishing all the paperwork. Tibbs smiled at McGregor, and McGregor smiled back. He glanced subconsciously to Kayla's desk, expecting a "Hello Tibbs", but there was none, only a tidy desk. Tibbs froze, his eyes feeling a bit wet. He turned on the spot, and walked to his desk, immediately beginning to type.

Tommy swaggered into the bull pen, whistling a tune.

"Hello, Probie, hey Tibbs," Tommy waved, "Hey Kay…." Tommy stopped. The bullpen went silent. Tommy plonked himself down onto the chair, and began to type, which was quite unusual for the swashbuckling Special Agent Tommy.

And then it got worse for Tibbs. Annie Jhepard arrived, with a dark, curly haired girl in tow. Tibbs froze in his seat, a finger halfway to touching the "J" key.

"Annie!" McGregor greeted. He gave Tibbs and Tommy a significant glare, and then got up, to walk forward. Annie had her flaming red hair done in a tight bun (which Tibbs thought suited her especially well), and her green eyes twinkled like stars. She was mesmerising.

"Agent McGregor, Tibbs and Tommy. I present to you your newest team member, Mossad Officer Lisa," At that, the dark haired girl stepped forward briskly. Tommy immediately was attracted to her. She was going to be so perfect for him. She had dark brown, curly hair gelled back into a neat ponytail, a pointed face…….Tommy thought she was an exotic beauty.

"Hi, I'm Tommy," Tommy immediately greeted her warmly. Lisa battered her eyebrows slightly.

"Tommy," she smiled flirtatiously, and glanced at Tony from under her eyelids. Tommy was completely smitten. Tibbs cleared his throat. Lisa and Tommy immediately stood straight.

"I'm Tibbs, and this is McGregor," Tibbs announced, and walked forward to shake her hand. At least Lisa was a good replacement for Kayla, even though no one would truly replace Kayla. This brought a sad smiled to the old worn face of Agent Tibbs.

"Good morning Agent Tibbs, McGregor," Lisa nodded her head.

"Well, I am sure you will settle in _perfectly_, Lisa. I hope you enjoy it here. Well, I better be going. Bye," she smiled, and the two women kissed each other on the cheeks. Lisa waved at the departing figure of Annie. She then turned, expectant, to the three men.

"So, what now?"

**

* * *

**

Note for chapter:

**Ziva: McGee, you do know that I can kill you with a paperclip. Since when did I become attracted to Tony and batter my eyelids at him? And you know Gibbs and Jenny are going to….**

**Gibbs: Going to what Ziva? Jenny and I were ages ago. Will not happen again. McGee, this book is turning our team upside down. I hate it. Ziva and Tony have been mentioning it all day. Oh, I am mad, YOU JUST WAIT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TO THIS CRAP NOVEL! Tony….**

**Tony: Boss, do you think Ziva likes me? Ow…no need for that hard…**

**Gibbs: Rule 12, DiNozzo. And I think Ziva has something to say about it….**

**Ziva: Are you attracted to me, Tony? Cause then I will batter my eyelids "flirtatiously" at you. Oh my god, Tony, are you sweating at the thought of that?**

**Tony: Ziva….I am **_**totally not**_**….**

**Gibbs: Break it up….**

**Ziva: Oh come on, Gibbs, he has the colds for me….**

**Tony: Hots, Ziva, "Tony has the hots for Ziva"……**

**Ziva: HA! You said it! You love me……**

**Gibbs: Okay….no! No! Rule 12! DiNozzo….David………..**

_**Beep…..transmitting failed, probably because Gibbs threw it at DiNozzo….**_

* * *

**Tiva moment! I hope you liked this update. Please review...and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
